O que uma falha não faz
by Chevy Impala 67
Summary: Nova fic gente!Já pararam para pensar quantos maiores problemas podem vir por somente uma falha! Espero que gostem!
1. Chapter 1

Porque vocês pediram..aqui está uma estória com o Sam e Dean =D Espero que gostem!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

O que uma falha não faz.

Chapter 1

Como sempre Sam e Dean estavam em rumo a Wisconsin.

- Recapitulando?-perguntou Dean a Sam  
- Dean!Não há lenda para recapitular!Nós estamos indo a Wisconsin por causa de uma visão minha!  
-Tá Sammy, deixa de ser tão nervosinho  
- E é SAM! Até quando você vai me chamar desse jeito?Até quando eu tiver 50 anos??!?  
-Não! Aí eu te chamo de velhote Sammy! O que acha?-disse Dean zombando com a cara do irmão.

Sam achou melhor não discutir mais com Dean e ficou olhando para a janela do carro a qual ficava do seu lado,observando os pingos da chuva escorrendo sobre o vidro.  
Como já havia passado duas horas sem os dois falarem nada,colocou uma fita do Metallica,e começou a tocar a música The Unforgiven.

Já havia caído a noite e nenhum dos dois falou nada,foi quando Dean encostou o Chevy Impala no acostamento e desligou o carro.  
- O que tem de errado com você heim Sammy?Você não passa horas sem falar por causa de uma brincadeira minha!  
- Não há nada Dean!  
-Olha só! Normalmente quem responde desse jeito sou eu não você!Sam por favor faça qualquer coisa menos mentir para mim!Afinal..olha quanta coisa a gente já passo junto..  
- Foi a visão que eu tive Dean.  
- E o que tem ela Sammy? – Dean já preocupado  
-Dean,você me mata no final desse caso.. com um tiro.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gente, dividi a história em 6 chapters,então eu já vou postando elas história realmente dita com Sam e Dean. Espero que gostem! E muiiito obrigada pelas reviews em minhas outras fics! Fico muito agradecida! Acho que ainda hoje..posto o resto das chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

O que uma falha não faz

Chapter 2

- Sammy! Você sabe que eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas!e outra coisa,e você quer te levar à beira da morte? Quer que eu dirija 900 km para chegar lá e acontecer uma droga dessas Sammy!?!?

E assim Dean sai do o segue.

- Dean?

Dean estava sentado em cima do porta mala do Impala,quando Sam o avistou,foi até lá e sentou-se do seu somente o olhou com a maior cara de desapontamento possí podia jurar que ele, Dean Winchester, pela primeira vez que tinha visto,estava chorando.

- Dean...-falou Sam e ao mesmo tempo colocou uma mão no ombro do mesmo.  
-Sammy...Como pôde me manipular desse jeito?Você deseja morrer?Por quê? Se eu sou um babaca com essa história de caça,você não tem que ser se não quiser!Dá o fora se for por isso!  
- Dean, mas minhas visões podem mudar!!! Lembra quando eu contei daquele Duane (episódio Croatoan, 2ªtemporada) você ia acabar com os miolos dele!Mas não se realizou!  
-Por que eu fiz aquilo por você!Eu já estava com a mão no gatilho!Mas a sua maldita voz irritante na minha cabeça não me deixou puxar o gatilho!  
- O quê? – Sam agora estava surpreso  
- Você ouviu.  
- Dean,mas nós temos que ir! É o único jeito de acabar com a raça da Lillith.  
-Então vale a pena você se sacrificar só por causa de uma anta de um demônio?

Dean não olhava para então que Sam deu um berro.  
Dean quase teve um infarto,quando foi ver Sam estava abaixado encostado na roda do foi socorrê-lo.  
- Sammy, você tá bem?  
- Meu braço – falou Sam com uma voz cheia de dor.

Dean sabia que não poderia socorrer Sam sem antes acalmá-lo e então o abraçou dizendo: que tudo ia ficar bem,bastava ele se ós uns minutos Sam tinha se acalmado nos braços de Dean.  
- Pronto Sammy – Dean se afastou mas ainda segurando o mais novo com as duas mãos no ombro do outro- O que aconteceu?  
- Meu braço,parecia que estava em fogo – estendeu o braço para o irmão ver e então foi revelado,escrito em seu braço como se as palavras tivessem realmente sido queimadas no braço de Sam. Estava escrito 5 palavras em latim uma do ladinho da outra:  
"Debellatio"  
"Eventus damni"  
"Habeas corpus"  
"Ictu oculi"  
"In aeternum"  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Para os leitores saberem o que as palavras em latim significam:  
Debellatio: Derrota.

Eventus damni: Resultado do dano.

Habeas corpus: Que tu tenhas o corpo.

Ictu oculi: Percebido pelos olhos

In aeternum: Eternamente; para sempre.

**Mas Dean não sabia se seus respectivos significados.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

O que uma falha não faz

Chapter 3

- Mas que diabos isso significa Sam?- Dean já estava a caminho da loucura.  
- Lillith – foi a única coisa que Sam disse.  
- Okay,vem Sammy...- Dean ajudou o irmão se levantar – Amanhã resolvemos isso,vamos dormir naquele hotel perto daqui – E assim Dean coloca Sam no banco carona e Dean entra no carro e dirige até o hotel.

Lá largaram as malas e dormiram.

Dean acordou no meio da madrugada por causa do frio que vinha de uma janela aberta. Mas espera lá..Ele e Sam não haviam deixado nenhuma janela aberta.  
Olhou para a cama ao lado da sua, nada de Sam,correu até o banheiro,nada de Sam.  
- Sam! – gritou e foi até a janela que estava aberta..rastros de enxofre. Sam havia sido raptado quase do mesmo jeito anterior,quando foi raptado para aquele lugar onde morreu.  
Dean não tinha nenhuma pista do que tinha acontecido.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Espero que estejam gostando!


	4. Chapter 4

O que uma falha não faz

Chapter 4

Então Dean lembrou que Lillith estava em Wisconsin. Só podia ter sido ela. Pegou todos seus pertences e os de Sam e correu até o carro para dirigir a toda velocidade até Winsconsin.  
Dean estava se matando para lembrar-se do nome da cidade a qual Sam havia dito que sua visão acontecera.

- Fitchburg, Wisconsin!- Dean falou alto quando se lembrou da tal cidade.

Para se distrair um pouco, Dean ligou o rádio, o qual no momento estava tocando a música "Taking Over Me" do Evanescence.

"..................try so hard not to think of you.."

(Tento tanto para não pensar em você)

"I believe in you  
( Eu acredito em você)

I'll give up everything just to find you…"

(Eu daria tudo somente para te encontrar)

Droga! Por que essa música tinha que lembrar-lhe tanto de Sam?!  
Dean acabou por desligar o rádio.  
Horas depois chegou até Wisconsin. Parou para ver as possibilidades de onde Sam poderia estar.

- Se eu fosse um demônio, onde me esconderia?- Dean tentava pensar.  
Conseguiu achar um palpite bom, um galpão abandonado, e dirigiu até o primeiro que viu.  
Entrou e gritou chamando pelo irmão:  
- SAAAM?  
Sam saiu das sombras e disse:  
- Sabia que viria Dean.  
Sam estava muito estranho. Então só ficou lhe olhando.  
- Olá Dean, feliz em me ver? – Então mostrou o par de olhos brancos – Pois é.... Não há nada que me exorcize, se quiser me tirar do corpo de seu irmãozinho, vai ter que dar um tiro bem no peito do seu Sammy...E tenho certeza de que não vai fazer isso.... não é? Deanny?

Pronto. A visão de Sam estava bem adiante de seus pés.


	5. Chapter 5

O que uma falha não faz

Chapter 5

Tinha caído a ficha. Tinha explicado tudo o que estava escrito no braço de Sam. Debellatio significava a derrota dele e de Sam. Eventus damni era o resultado do dano de mandar Lillith uma vez de volta para o inferno. Habeas corpus significava que tu tenhas o corpo.. significava a possessão de Sam. Ictu oculi era percebida a possessão pelos olhos.. os olhos brancos. In aeternum significava que pretendia se estabelecer no corpo de Sam eternamente.

- Sabe, é impressionante Dean,tão corajoso... mas quando se trata de seu irmão é um rato. Isso vai te detonar cedo,cedo,sabia?E será que o Sam vale tudo o que você sacrifica por ele?- Lillith falou.  
Dean só mostrava aquela cara de desprezo.  
- O que acha de um trato? – Dean ofereceu.  
- Hum...Começa a ficar interessante Dean.E qual seria?  
- Você larga o controle do Sam só para eu poder me despedir dele,e você tem posse eterna do corpo dele...E então, o que me diz?

O lugar estava sendo mantido quente por uma fogueira que ficava logo atrás de Dean.  
Dean já tinha uma idéia de como livrar Sam da possessão de Lillith. Havia lembrado que da última vez que Sam havia ficado possuído,Bobby queimou aquela marca no braço de Sam e o demônio então saiu direto do corpo de que era muito arriscado,mas ele tinha 99% de certeza que daria certo,e para ele era o suficiente.  
- fechado Dean Winchester. – Lillith por fim respondeu.  
- Pode ser só um aperto de mão? Sabe,eu não tô afim de beijar meu próprio irmão para selar o trato...  
- Como quiser.- apertou a mão de Dean, e então Sam ficou em liderança de seu corpo.  
- Dean! – Sam falou daquele jeito que somente ele conseguia falar.  
- Sammy...Lillith está em posse de seu corpo...Fiz um trato com ela...Só irei dizer adeus para você Sammy....- dizia Dean com lagrimas não derramadas nos olhos.  
- O quê Dean? Como pôde? _- Sam estava desesperado e então se aproximou de Dean até ficar há dois passos de distância do irmão.  
- Adeus Sammy- E Dean o abraçou – e uns minutos depois o soltou.  
Então Lillith tomou o controle novamente.  
- Pois é Dean,bom trato, só que agora você morre ,não posso correr o risco de você se arrepender do trato.  
- Ou a morte será sua. – e no mesmo segundo encostou a faca que havia ficado no fogo o tempo todo atrás dele e queimou as escrituras do braço de Sam, e Lillith saiu na hora do mesmo,e então Dean recitou o exorcismo mais potente que conhecia e mandou literalmente Lillith para o inferno.E Sam cai no chão inconsiente.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bem gente.. penúltima chapter! espero que estejam gostando.


	6. Chapter 6

O que uma falha não faz

Chapter 6 ( Última)

Dean correu até Sam. Ainda tinha um ponto de interrogação na cabeça, como Sam havia ficado possuído se eles possuíam as tatuagens de pentagrama no peito? Então Sam acordou.  
- Dean? – Perguntou ele  
- Sou eu sim  
- Como que eu agora tenho controle sobre meu corpo se você deixou que a Lillith me levasse?  
- Era uma trapaça Sam, eu nunca faria uma coisa daquelas.

Sam não falou nada, somente abraçou Dean como fazia quando era criança. Dean retribuiu o abraço até um tempo depois que foi quando se soltaram.

- Agora me diga Sam, se você tem um pentagrama tatuado no peito,como você ficou possuído?  
-Não sei....  
- Não tem alguma falha?  
Sam abriu os botões da camisa para verem o que tinha isso mostrou uma cicatriz ( bem grande por sinal) cortando o círculo do pentagrama.  
- Você sabia disso Sam?  
- Bem........  
- SAM!  
- Sabia, mas eu não queria gastar dinheiro para consertar.  
- Ah é? Pois o senhor vai já completar a falha,olha o problemão que essa falha criou!

Sam não tinha o que discutir, Dean tinha razão.E lá se foram os irmãos Winchester para a estrada novamente.

**By: Chevy Impala 67**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Espero que tenham gostado! Obrigada para quem leu até aqui!Beijos,Até mais!


End file.
